


It Can Wait

by savanawolf



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Head Rubs, Head pats, Jack is sleepy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanawolf/pseuds/savanawolf
Summary: Just a short fic where Jack dozes off on Ruggie’s shoulder, real cute stuff
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Jack Howl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	It Can Wait

Don’t move.

Ruggie basked in the sunlight, which shone brilliantly in the clear, blue sky. He shifted slightly against the roughness of the tree’s bark, where he had earlier settled to eat his lunch outside. Leona was off doing prefect duties, although it was debatable if he was _actually_ doing anything, so he had the afternoon to himself.

That is, until Jack approached him and disturbed his peace, timidly asking if he could join him. It looked like Jack was alone too, Ace and Deuce apparently being forced to paint roses during whatever free time they had, and Epel had to do mandatory ballet lessons with Vil during his breaks too. Ruggie, albeit with a little annoyance, let the first year join him for today.

They chatted for a short while, mainly just about magift practice and the like, but they soon fell into silence and just absorbed the beating sunlight, casting a golden glow everywhere it touched.

That’s what led Ruggie to this moment in time. He wasn’t sure when, but at some point Jack dozed off in the heat of the sun. Of course, it was all fun and games until Jack shifted slightly, and unintentionally decided to take refuge on Ruggie’s shoulder.

Ruggie finished his lunch long ago, and now sat looking at the sleeping boy on him. Well, it’s not like he could move, right? He’d feel bad waking Jack up. Sometimes Jack would take on too much or overwork himself, especially around the exam season as it was naturally in him to do his very best, and balancing that with magift practice on top of his usual exercise had to be tiring.

Jack had begun snoring gently, which made Ruggie chuckle to himself. He hadn’t really paid attention until now, but Jack was really handsome. The way the sun’s golden rays hit his face and illuminated the tips of his hair really made the wolf look ethereal.

Ruggie wanted to try something a little daring, something he was curious about. He slowly brought his hand up and placed it on the sleeping boy’s head, ruffling the white mass of hair. _Yes. He knew it._ Jack’s hair was super soft, a theory Ruggie had for a while, but obviously he couldn’t just ask Jack to let him pet his hair to see for himself.

Jack stirred slightly at this movement, Ruggie terrified he’d woken him up at the worst possible time with his hand buried in his hair. Surprisingly, Jack leaned into Ruggie’s touch, consciously or unconsciously. Ruggie sighed, in both content and relief.

The second year briefly checked the time. He thought of all the work he had to do, and realistically he shouldn’t be here lounging in the sun with the amount of chores tasked to him. Leona would certainly cause a fuss if everything wasn’t done. Ruggie took another glance at his kouhai.

Oh well. It can wait. Leona can wait.

Some things are worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Just thought I’d write something short before I go to bed >~< Hope ya enjoy!!


End file.
